


Pink (Ziam)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Dressup, M/M, Short, parenting, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn gets dressed up by his little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink (Ziam)

“You look very pretty, Baba!”

Zayn smiled at the angelic little girl at his feet, looking down into her deep brown eyes, just the same as his own. 

“Really, pumpkin? To be honest,’ he said, tugging at the edge of his pink tulle tutu, ‘I think I look a bit silly.”

She gave a sullen pout before climbing onto a small stool and sitting herself on the bathroom vanity. She was a perfect mix, a bit of both fathers, Zayn’s complexion and eyes, Liam’s lips and hair colour. Her tiny hand grasped a pink flower barrette and extended it to him, watching him cringe while sliding it into his silky, dark locks.

“Well Baba, I’m your styler. And I think it looks very pretty. Remember the story you told me, the one about Caroline, your big styler? She found a very lovely gold belt and she asked you to wear it but you didn’t like it. But everyone else did so she made you wear it and you were the prettiest boy in the room, even prettier than the princess.”

Zayn sighed, knowing he was well and truly defeated. 

“Yes hon, I remember. So what do we do now?”

“We go and show Li-Li.”

“Okay. Lead the way, sweetie.”

She took his hand, leading him to the lounge. Indeed, Liam was there, playing furiously at his beloved FIFA. “Yeah, yeah! Go-go-go-go! Kick it, KICK IT!"

“Daddy Li?”

Completely unaware that he had been watched, he paused the game hurriedly and turned to his daughter.

“What’s up, buttercup?”

The young girl giggled, pressing her palm to Liam’s cheek and feeling his week-old stubble.

“I dressed Baba Z up and he looks very pretty because I am his styler.”

She fluttered her eyelashes, giggling sweetly. Liam couldn’t help but laugh, this wasn’t the first time she’d taken advantage of Zayn’s weakness for her.

“Aww alright then, let me take a look at him.”

“Baba, come in! Show Daddy how pretty I styled you!”

Huffing, Zayn walked slowly through the door. It was, after his very own daughter, one of the most adorable things Liam had ever seen; olive skin peppered with tattoos, dark, handsome features, and a magenta tutu hanging on a slim, muscular waist. It was the cute pink hair barrette that Liam found the sweetest, tangled slightly in his soft dark hair.

“Wow, well done sweetheart! He looks very pretty indeed. I think you’re the best stylist in the whole wide world, just about.”

The girl wrapped her little arms around her daddy’s neck, snuggling into his shoulder.

“Thankyou, daddy. I think so too. And I’m a styler, not a stylist.”

“They’re different, are they?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Okey-doke.”

Liam looked back at his Zaynie, giggling at the gorgeous sight.

“Babe, you look… very, uh…”

Zayn smirked, raising his eyebrow in question. He could feel his skin burning, remembering that he had, in fact, worn the very same tutu before. It was different though, as this time he was not in Liam’s arms at a rooftop party and extremely intoxicated.

“You look very pretty. Stunning. The prettiest boy I’ve ever seen.”

“Thanks Li.”

He sat awkwardly on the couch beside them, the skirt sticking up at a plethora of jutted angles, making it very difficult to be comfortable. He took Liam’s hand, squeezing it softly.

“Hey pumpkin, I have a fantastic idea. How’s about you go and be a styler for Daddy Li!”

Her brown eyes lit up, and she kissed her baba on the cheek. 

“That is a fantastic idea, baba!”

She sat up, jumping off the chair and dragging Liam behind her with more force than was seemingly possible for her little body. Liam poked a tongue at Zayn as he left the room, shaking his head with contempt. 

“Good Luck babe, all that’s left in the dress up box is a leopard print leotard.”

“OH-MY-GOD”, Liam mouthed, hissed, at Zayn.

“Don’t worry, I remember that party, the rooftop one. It looks good on you, Li.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment guys, it would be much appreciated. x


End file.
